


Trauma's

by RavenclawJackKline



Series: K.R.S-H [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Conversations, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: The Packs sit and talk about triggers, traumas, and everything that went wrong in their lives. A lot of shit can happen in six years.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: K.R.S-H [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802281
Kudos: 13





	Trauma's

**Author's Note:**

> So sometimes I re-read my works. Ive re-read this one and have a few things to say. When I started this one it was just a general Idea I needed to get out of my head. Its decidedly not my best work, but its decent. And theres a good sized paragraph that is literally just a rapid fire summary of the whole series. I dont want anybody to be super disappointed, so I figured id warn ya.

The next day everybody slept in and ate their breakfasts when it was most convenient for them. After everyone woke, Stiles pouted in bed for an hour before getting up, till Jordan, his dad, and Melissa came over, they joined in the big open living room with various seating everywhere. Lydia of course made sure the seating at least matched some before she approved. 

“Alright, who wants to start the most depressing conversation ever?” Stiles asked. 

“I suppose that we will go first. It sounds like we have been through less trauma then you guys.’ Talia said. ‘For everyone that was lost in the fire, I think it's just fire itself, smoke, and being trapped. Anyone have anything to add?” She asked her pack getting no’s and affaritves that it was just those few things.

“It may just be those things,’Stiles started,‘but you may experience things that you think have nothing to do with what happened and they might set you off. So if anything comes up, or you guys just need a minute make sure to tell us if we can help. We never want to make it worse, and everybody here understands what that's like.”

“Thank you Stiles.” Talia responded.

“I found that I don't like being isolated and I need to see Peter's face before I approach him. Yesterday I walked behind him and when he turned around I got flashbacks.” Laura said shyly.

“I'm sure we can figure out a system that works for you and Peter. Alright, Our turn guys, Derek you got the cup?” Stiles said.

“Wait,'Isaac said getting his laptop out ‘Derek, do I have a money limit.”

“No get what you want pup.” Derek said from beside him on the couch.

“Hey, I wanna go shopping, Please Alphamine.” Erica complained getting her laptop, then gleaming when Derek nodded his head. Derek shook the cup in hand making the popsicle sticks rattle. He chose one then called out ‘Scott’.

“My only thing is not being able to see, we had to fight this thing called the Anuk-ite, and if you look at it, you turn to stone so I clawed out my eyes to fight it and I almost didn't heal.” Scott said then nodded toward Derek.

“Mason”

“Oh..Um..I don't think I really have any triggers. Though If i seem to be blacking out time though someone should definitely tell me cause I won't realize and the last time wasn't really fun.”

“Theo”

“I don't have very many. I got over most of them. Just dont hurt liam, and don't talk about hell, Yes it's real and it sucks ass.”

“Lydia”

“Don't put stuff around my neck unless I give you permission to, and I won't go to a mental institution with you. Last time they drilled a hole in my brian and tortured me. And I will correct your clothing choices if you dress like Stiles.”

“Hey!”

“Kira”

“I don't like sand, or being buried I spent some time with people called skinwalkers that trained me to handle my kitsune but that's about it.”

“Allison”

“Don't suddenly throw things at me, make sure you have my attention. Out in the field I'm fine but at home I'm relaxed, and not expecting it. We fought a nogtinue and an oni threw a spear at me and I almost died. Also I don't like Kate anymore then Derek does, she manipulated my pain from losing my mom to her advantage and tried to turn me into a psychopath like her.”

“Jordan”

“The only thing I don't like are industrial freezers. During Monroe they locked me in one and I could feel myself freezing slowly. I'm a deputy so I'm trained to deal with things and I'm a hellhound so nothing can really hurt me physically besides cold.”

“Liam”

“I don't really have any trauma triggers but I have Intermittent Explosive Disorder. So my anger is screwy and I can go from calm to fighting in less than 5 seconds, most of the pack knows the best ways to deal with it and I'm usually with either Mason or Theo who can calm me down.”

“Malia”

“No, don't think so. I did live as a coyote for like seven years so I don't like certain human stuff. Like math.”

“Jackson”

“Don't try to control me. I'm adopted and they tried to control me from an early age and I didn't even realize till after I left to london. And Gerard and a psychopath named Matt controlled me when I was a kanima. Also people controlling me just makes me pissy.”

“Boyd”

“I wont always talk, but I like to be included in things.”

“Erica”

“I had seizures before Derek turned me, someone took a video of an episode and posted it. Don't tease me about how I look without make up and everything done.”

“Peter”

“Well I probably have a lot but none I react to. I will just be adjusting to being human.”

“Kaz, you wanna go?”

“I won't react to any, but I can't have wolfsbane infused anything. It's been a 1 year and a ½ since I voluntarily had wolfsbane and due to previous addictions I can't have it now.”

“Stiles”

“Uh… well I was possessed for a time period so I like to be in control of all my actions. I have panic attacks have ever since I was a kid. They are less frequent now but I still have them. When dad gets hurt, or Derek gets hurt, or basically anybody gets hurt and I can't see or hear them, or I have no possible way to help them. I can usually deal with it on my own before they become full blown but sometimes I can't. And um I don't really talk about my mom, so if you knew her and think I wanna talk about. I don't. Sorry.”

“Isaac”

“I spent half my childhood locked in a freezer. My dad liked to hit me a lot after my mom and brother died. So I'm claustrophobic, don't like dark spaces, or people throwing things like glass at me.”

“Stiles says I need to use my words, but if I don't like the subject chances are I’ll just growl. If you have questions about Kate I'll try to give you the answers you deserve.’ Derek said once he realized he was the only stick left. ‘Six years ago Laura came home after getting news clippings of animals with a spiral carved in them. Deaton sent them to her out of debt. Laura left me in New York to come investigate, when she finally found Peter, being in close proximity of the Alpha spark made him go insane. After he killed her he went on a power trip and bit Scott, and later Lydia. Obviously he turned Scott, but he triggered Lydia's banshee powers. Kate came back when Peter started to stir shit up and tried to kill us once again including Scott and by extension Stiles this time. I bit Isaac, Erica and Boyd, and accidentally turned Jackson by scratch when Kate shot me with a wolfsbane bullet. He became a Kanima and somehow Gerard and Matt started to control him. Gerard got cancer and wanted the bit to heal himself. Scott with his terrible plans filled gerards medicine with mountain ash then forced me to bite him. He had to be placed in the long term medical facility after. Peter finally killed Kate but she came back as a werecoyote. Then Deucalion, and his new Alpha pack showed up. Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, and Twins Ethan and Aiden. He wanted me and Scott. Scotts a true alpha and I'm a Hale. He wouldnt take no for an answer. He took Erica and Boyd, they managed to escape and later Kali almost killed Boyd on my claws. Meanwhile I slept with another Psychopath. She used the name Jennifer. Her real name was julia. When Kali killed her pack Julia was the emissary, Kali loved her so she left her to die even after almost killing her. Julia found the nemeton and after innocent blood was spilled in the root cellar, it kept her alive until the Sheriff found her. She took Chris, Melissa, and John as human sacrifices to increase her power during the lunar eclipse. She wanted revenge on the whole Alpha pack but mostly Kali and Deucalion. She used me to hopefully gain my favor later. Peter killed Julia after she failed to kill Deucalion and went to the nemeton to try to heal again. She also poisoned Cora with mistletoe. I did a power transfer with Cora and gave up the Alpha power. Stiles, Scott, and Allison to find the nemeton and trade places with their parents. When they did this they opened their minds to other darkness the nemeton contains. A nogitsune is a dark kitsune that feeds on Chaos and Strife and Pain. It possessed Stiles and controlled his mind and body. It blew up the sheriff's station, set traps on the cross country trail, killed some of the oni, took over the hospital, and Almost killed Stiles and Allison. Lydia and Stiles read an ancient scroll that said that you can't kill it but you can change it. They had Scott bite him then they trapped them in a container made from the nemeton. When Peter went insane he made a list of supernatural creatures in beacon hills. It was a hit list a Banshee named Meridith kept it updated and used his bonds to fund it. Kate de-aged me to gain my trust again to find the vault and tried to steal Peter's money. Scott bit Liam to save him from falling off a roof. We eventually put an end to Peter's list. Which is how we found out Jordan was supernatural. Kate then kidnapped Scott and took him to the temple in Mexico and turned him into a berserker. I was slowly losing my Power from Kate de-ageing me. She didn't just take my memories she took my power to. When we got there I got shot then evolved. Chris shot Kate with a yellow wolfsbane bullet, and somehow she still didn't die. They got Scott back, then Peter tried to kill him and we put him in eichen house, till he broke out. Then Theo showed up and tried to kill everyone and we killed the dread doctors and Liam sent him to hell. Mason also was possessed by the beast of gevaudan. We saved him, and the dread doctors took care of the beast when he didn't do what they wanted. Malia's mom came back and we ended up taking the rest of her power and leaving her human. Then the wild hunt showed up and took Stiles. We brought Theo back from hell hoping he had information with the weird activities that happened with the hunt and he remembered Stiles when no one else did. We got the rest of the town back and sent the train somewhere else. Then Monroe and Gerard showed up. We healed Gerard to find out about the beast. The Aunk-ite feeds on fear. It was amplifying the fear of the town that Monroe and Gerard were helping. It was trying to find its other half. Once it did you couldn't look at it. Stiles came home from Quantico to help and I came with him after dealing with mass murders in south america, that were pointing back to beacon hills. Kate stole yellow wolfsbane after I brought it out of the vault to deal with the murders. Gerard and Monroe had built their own army and were taking over the town. Once Scott and Stiles had trapped the Anuk-ite in itself, most of the army stopped fighting. Gerard shot Kate with yellow wolfsbane then she killed Gerard and the both died hopefully for good this time. Monroe ran and we have been following her around trying to protect people and stop her army. She's still rebuilding and we will see her again, but it's been quiet lately.” He finished.

Stiles let the Hale pack process before speaking. “Derek's right, it's been quiet lately, but we still have basic procedures in case of emergencies that you will need to learn and we still train often. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. If everyone is okay with it, it wouldn't be a bad idea to start training together, so there's no need to babysit during whatever the next villain of the month comes.” They all sat in relative silence till Jackson and Boyd went to the hall closet and started pulling out blankets and taking snacks to cook in the kitchen while Lydia took the tv remote and put it on the playlist titled,  _ Emotional shit went down today.  _ They got through half a movie before Stiles sat up quickly and his heart started to jackhammer. He looked at everyone very seriously and said “If anyone touches Roscoe, my jeep, I will not be responsible for what happens. I can cover heartbeats and scent and I'm a genius you will never be found.”


End file.
